


We Don't Need To Fly, Just Fall

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Series: Moonlight on the Plaza [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Based on one of my OCs, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: This serie of one shots show T.K.O, now on his new life, and the relationships he build with his Family, friends and his a-little-less-darky conterpart.





	1. New begginings

**Author's Note:**

> *Enters on the room with a thunder rumbling*  
I said you hadn't saw the last of me yet.  
Please, take a comfortable seat, cuz' thing will get interesting there.  
(just to advice, I ship TKKendy, what means Kendy, T.Kendy, and, eventually, TKKO. Yes. I ship K.Ocest, is my favorite crackship.  
Anyways, I hope you like these stories and my new OC, that is a Ok, K.O version of one that I created to PZPTH.  
Enjoy, my childs!  
*disappear with a lighting bolt*

T.K.O was right.

Carol's face fell on the ground when she saw him.

And then she started to shout.

-K.O. KINCAID I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAME TO THAT SNAKE NEST AGAIN WITHOUT ME YOU COULD BE DEAD OR THAT CRAZY MAN COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING TERIBLE WITH YOU IF YOU WERE WITH TROUBLE YOU COULD JUST HAVE TOLD ME WHAT IF HE-

She wanted to shout more, but her new "son" begun to cough, very much. Strong and painfull coughs, that quake his little body and made him grabb his side with a awfull expression. Her maternal instincts talked louder.

-Oh, come here, uh... Spiky? ~She said, guiding him to the coach, and tought was a good sinal he seemed to acept the nickname (or he didn't had enough strenght to explode the whole house).

He sat down, still very weak. All that adventure on Venomous' lair may had made something with him, and he didn't had sure of what. Well, guess that pass from a mind product to a real being could be such a jump. He would need a little time to get adjusted. It was just too much to handle, expecially for a 6-11 years old child- feeling? ID? Oh, whatever.

He had a fever and was shivering. Carol seemed to care more about his health than why the hell he wasn't on the mind world. Actually, in that point she didn't found things strange anymore.

He fell asleep in the coach, and started to growl when they tried to move him, so they let him on there. He seemed in peace, and none of them wanted to ruin it.

-Now, K.O, explain me this story righty, uh?

He gluped.

//o\\\

-No freaking way.

-Oh, c'mon, T! You'll like the bodega!

-I already came to the bodega, I hated that, they hated me, I don't need to repeat the experience.

-Oh, c'mon!

-No.

-C'mooooooooon!

-No.

-C'm-

-No.

-You know I won't give you alone 'till you accept.

K.O really kept his promises.

Fifty minutes of massive persuasion after it, the edgy boy was sitting beside his sunny counterpart on their mother's car, going to the Lakewood Plaza Turbo.

//o\\\

-Hey, Rad! Hey, Enid! ~He said, entering on the familiar building. 

-K.O! ~Smiled the teenagers, glad to see their cute "younger brother". Lately (since the Plaza became so dark) was a relief he wasn't a weird cyborg now or something. But their smiles melted when saw he talking with someone outside, apparently trying to make him (or it) enter.

-Let's go!

-No. ~Said a hoarse voice, and they had sure they had heard this voice before. ~They hate me.

-I swear, they wouldn't make anything

-I don't fear them. But anyway, I rather be there outside. There haves nice trees.

-Pretty please!

-Uh, Enid, I'm with a very bad feeling now. ~Said Rad, holding a few of boxes with his powers.

-Man! So go to the bathroom! ~She replied, a little disgusted, on her most used work move: the famous "feet-on-the-counter".

-Not this kind! Is that, I watched a lot of movies where the naive boy talks with a friend nobody can see, and this "friend" turns to be a evil spirit or a scary monster that try to-

-Don't worry. Whatever it is, it won't scare me.

The mysterious voice finnaly revealed himself.

There was a loud **thud** when Rad's boxes and Enid's body hit the ground.

-K.O! QUICK, RUN! T.K.O IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!! ~Shouted the ninja, on a battle stance, but scared as fuck.

-HE PROBLABLY EATED YOUR MYSTERIOUS FRIEND!! ~Screamed Rad, holding a mop above his head, like trying to kill a bug, even more scared than her.

T.K.O calmly looked at his other half.

-I told you so.

-So you need to do what we talked!

-Oh, don't make me...

-Go on already!

He huffed, walked to the teenagers and said, deadpaned, but sincerely:

-Enid. Radicles. I'm very sorry for my behavior in the last times we meet, and I promise I'll try to be a better person for now on. I hope this words cure us and we can get to be friends.

Their jaws dropped.

-What? ~He asked, anoyed.

-You. ~Said Enid.

-Apologised. ~Completed Rad.

-And mainly:

-HOW THE HECK ARE YOU REAL NOW????!!!! ~They exclaimed in unisson.

-Calm down, guys! ~Squeacked K.O. ~I can explain!

After a long explanation, Rad, Enid and Mr. Gar (who let out a girly scream when saw his almost-stepson's dark side) get used to see him. Okay, not _used_, but less frightened than before. Even after all the things he had done, they felt a little bit of compassion for the kid, after hearing everything he passed through. Be caged, isoled and used as a weapon by your own father was something you wouldn't wish even for your worst enemy. Problably.

Carol convinced Mr.Gar to let T.K.O work in the bodega for a while, just to see if he liked ("kids needs second chances, Eugene"). K.O. even let him use his Lucky-Mop.

-What do you think about it? ~Asked Rad to Enid, both still chocked. ~How will be our lifes with him around?

They got interrupted by a angry shout. T.K.O was roaring to a very frightened Chameleon Jr., who tried to soil the floor the other just cleaned, what was a kind of a fun to him. But T.K.O was a very bigger hound than K.O or Dendy.

-Welp. ~She repied, rubbing awkawardly her elbow. ~Dirty floor won't be a problem.


	2. Shine bright like Diamont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.K.O finally make a friend that liked him for him.  
But she may create a little pressure between he and his other friends.

Her name was Diamont Aura.

"Dia" for friends.

She had just moved to New Riot City, and she lived with her father.

She was a level 5, and had 8-12 years. Her skin was chocolate-colored, and her hair was light blue, moving like ectoplasm (but she wasn't a ghost). Her eyes was shinny and changed colors, pulsing from one to other. Used a dark blue shirt, a transparent aqua marine blouse, purple one-finger gloves and boots matching, and had a blue diamont-shaped gem on her chest.

And she was getting on T.K.O's nerves.

-So you're a turbonic form, right? Oh, I find it so interesting! How do you manage to control it? You have it all life long? And-

Before he could burn her to the bones, a ball hit him on the face. Was Chameleon Jr. and his crew, who wanted a revenge for the last day, and _really_ didn't knew what he was getting into.

But surprisingly, Diamont acted before him. 

Her gem started to glow, and she got swallowed by the light. A second after, in front of them was a great, shinning, ghost-like creature, that looked like a blue living flame. Her eyes and the gem got purple and a collection of sharp teeth filled her mouth.

-WE WERE TALKING!! DON'T BE SO UNPOLITE!!! ~The creature roared, what made the bunch of lizards run like crazy.

She slowly came back to normal, and landed beside him.

-What the...

-I can turn into a monster when I get mad. I also have gem manipulation, can read minds, tak with ghosts, heal, shadow travel, make plasma bombs, absorb other's powers... ~She listed.

-Okay. Not that I care, but what do you want for me?

-Well, I find you very cool!

-Yeh, that's true.

-And I was thinking if I could be you partner, or even sidekick! I mean, K.O haves Combo Breaker, right?

-I don't think they-

-So we can be a duo too!

T.K.O needed to think. That girl was very weird, but he saw her alone in the corridors and he knew what was feel alone.

-'kaaaay. But don't be a gum.

//o\\\ 

And he started to pass lot of his time with Diamont. All the school Works, breaks and etc was with her.

But it didn't exactly pleased K.O and Dendy.

Of course, they were glad he was making friends, but this new friendship was making them... suspicious.

No, that wasn't the word.

The word was _jealouss._

He noticed it, and confronted K.O in their house.

-What's your problem?! I tought you would be glad that I made a friend!

-I am, It's just...

-You don't like me to be with her. I know it. I'm made of your bad feelings, I still can feel them!

-Ok, okay, you got me! I don't like, it's what you wanted to hear?

-Well, I don't like to see you with Combo neither, but you don't hear me complaining?

-What haves him about...? ~He paralysed seeing the scene.

T.K.O's cheeks had blushed.

-Uh, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!! ~He flew out the room, and K.O felt that he needed to be alone for a while.

-I guess T.K.O likes Combo. ~He muttered, and it curiously made him fell even weirder.

//o\\\

Since T.K.O wasn't for talk with, they decided to talk with Diamont to see what she was up to. If she was a agent from Venomous or something like it, they would stop her in the act.

Dendy's tracker (that she had put on Diamont's blouse at school) guided them to the middle of a forest, where had a large stone circle, where had some weird simbols written on it. A plaque said: Knock three times. They obeyed, knocking on the stone, and a big hole appeared on the grond, from where Diamont came out calmly like that was something perfectly normal.

-Oh, hi guys! ~Said her, waving.

-Diamont, do you live UNDERGROUND?! ~Gasped K.O.

-Yes. I live in the Underworld, because um dad is, you know, the ruler of it.

-YOU MEAN-

-Yup. Him. Hades. The "Big H". Believe me, he's way more nice than everyone says, sometimes he let me eat ice cream before dinner! Anyways, what are you two doing here- oh, I garantee, my intentions on T.K.O are completely pure, i even made him sign a contract that assures that we'll never fall in love for each other, for Aprodite's sake! And no, I'm not a evil agent, you can trust me! 

-How...

-Mind reader! ~She sang.

-Diamont, we're sorry for suspect of yo-

-Don't be, Dendy! I know you want the best for your friend. But now we can go out the four together!

-Yay! ~Cheered K.O.

-Ya wanna come in?

-No, I need to warn my mommy before enter on the ground. But some other time!

//o\\\

-What are you doing, sweetie?

-Just a art Project, dad! ~She said, but couldn't cover the glitered shirts written Team TKKendy.

He looked at her, not blinking for a while.

-Shipping mortals again?

-Uh... Yeah...~ She replied, and he huffed.

-Just don't stick anybody again, okay? That's why your 2° grade teacher didn't let you use glue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diamont Is a Ok,K.O! version of a OC that I created to Penn Zero Part Time Hero, a demigod called Daphne (she's daughter from the "Big H" too). If you want to meet her, check my other stories. (is not lack of creativity, I just love my baby too much!).  
Hey, if they have Japanese Mythology (kappas) why not a little bit of Greek?


	3. You Can Be A Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actors Twins! Au  
That's the story of how T.K.O entered on the cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply looooove this Au, and I think I'll put others in this work, too.  
Hope you like ;)

-Tuuuuuuurrrrbbbbboooooo!!! ~Groaned Kaio, laid on his bed with lots of warm towels on his forehead.

-Calm down, I'm here, I'm here, ugh! ~Turbo entered on the room, carring a bowl of Super Chicken Soup, which was suposed to cure his twin brother's illness.

-T-Turbo, i-is that you? P-please, pay attention on my words, I guess they will be the last ones! I-I'm seeing the light!

-Oh, don't be such a baby, is just a cold! ~The emo child sat on the bed edge and attempted to give it to the sick boy. The other's look said more than he wanted to hear. ~Oh, for the love of...! 

Turbo dove the spoon in the soup and took to Kaio's mouth, and the younger brother replied with a hum. For the less he wanted to addimit, he kinda liked to care and protect the little boy.

-I'll call mom, you won't be able to act today.

-No! We promised the fans we would deliver the episode in two days! We can't have a delay!

-Well, you can't have the main character sneezing and shivering in the middle of the episode!

Kaio bit his lip. He needed to think...

Bingo.

-We'll need a Kinkaid Swap.

Turbo's eyes got wide.

-Are you nuts?! The last time mom shaved our names on our hairs! 

-Oh, yeah... the Cap Summer... But this is a good plan isn't it? I mean, I stay here, pretending that is you who is sick, and you go to the studios, pretending you're me, and-

-But I'm not a actor, Kaio! I don't feel comfortable knowing that milions of people are watching every step I take!

-We just need a last scene, just one! Please, Turbo! You're my last hope!

He huffed, passing his fingers on his long, silky hair, then rubbing his temples. Kaio could drive him crazy sometimes.

-Okay. But NEVER ask me a favour again! 

//o\\\

When Carol arrived, they had already swaped places. Turbo had a pink hairband taming his hair and Kaio was using his brother's make up. After a while of pursuasion, they managed to convince her to leave "Turbo" with their grandma, and she took "Kaio" to the studios.

The episode, how Turbo read on the script, was called "You're Level 100". Right there, he saw he would have a problem. In the scene, K.O would try to fight Mega Darrell and fail, and then basically have a tantrum, sparking blue fire in everywhere.

Turbo didn't had blue fire powers.

And if he said it to someone, they would discover who he really was.

Well, the show couldn't stop.

-Action!

He got on his stance. The parts where he was beaten up where going fine, fortunally he was more resistent than Kaio. But then came his lines. All of the others actors noticed that his voice was more harsh and hoarse. His fangs got apparent. Purple electricity surrounded his body. 

-Stop! ~Said the diretor, walking to him. ~What was that?!

-I...I...

-I'll say what that was. That was... Amazing! ~Exclaimed him, showing all of his teeth on a enormous smile.. ~Since when you have this powers, Kaio?

-Uh...

-But... It's Turbo! ~Said Enid.

-What are you doing here, little dude? ~Asked Rad. The duo had already meet their friend's twin, and, despiste liking him, couldn't help but find weird he was there. 

-W-Well...

He was going to kill Kaio for making him pass trough it.

//o\\\

-I'm sorry for fooling you, mom...

-Oh, pumpkin, I already knew. ~Replied Carol, calmly.

-What?! H-How?!

-Do you think I don't recognize a Kincaid Swap when I see one? You are my kiddos, you can't lie for me. Besides, Kaio don't have sharp teeth. 

-Mom...

-It's okay. I know you only wanted to help your brother. It's very kind, sweetie. ~She said, hugging him. ~But you two will still be grounded for one week.

//o\\\

Two weeks after the episode got ready, Kaio came back from the studios with some news.

The diretor wanted to talk with Turbo.

Alone.

-I'm going to jail. ~He whined.

//o\\\

Turbo opened the door of the director's room. It was all dark. He entered, and immediatelly the door closed shut with a bang.

He started to get worried.

That man couldn't harm him, right?

-Turbo Kinkaid. ~Said a voice behind him. The room lit up to reveal the diretor, smiling from ear to ear. ~Welcome, my fantastic purple hedgehog! How are you?

-Um, fi-

-You must be asking, "What does that man want from me"?

-Well-

-"You're Level 100" is a great sucess! People just talk about your participation, wanting to know what was that! They're making theories, stories, is the main matter of the social media! and all thanks to you! So, I was thinking, What don't give them MORE?! 

He handled the boy two scripts, one f a episode called "Face Your Fears", where had just a small participation, and other, way bigger, which apparently was a half-hour special, called "T.K.O".

Turbo lifted a eyebrow. With the bigger script, had attached a little scketch. Looked a lot like him, but used K.O's clothes, had his hair even more wild, spiked bracelets and a even more edgy make-up. And looked totaly _insane._

-What is it?~He asked.

-Oh, you know, Turbo, my little baby seahorse, you made me have the best idea ever! You'll be T.K.O, a mysterious, crazy and darky alterego, that will mess all the plaza and fight against his counterpart, K.O!

-So, you want me to be a antagonist?

-No, no, no, no, no! Don't look at this on this way! You didn't let me finnish! T.K.O isn't just a villain, no, he is a traumatized boy, forced to hurt who he loves, willing to know his life purpose! Think how this will touch the fan's heart! Fisrt, you see like a monster, and then like a victim! THIS is the best type of villains!

-Yeah?

-Yeah!

-...Just... let me think a little about it, okay?


	4. Role Reversal- Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two-shot.  
Fall makes you human.  
Get up makes you a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I POSTED THIS CHAPTER INSTEAD OF SLEEPING.  
ISN'T TOMOROW IF I'M STILL AWAKE, DAMN.  
And finally we will have a little bit of T.Kendy on this little piece of trash.  
I DON'T REGRET ANYTHING.

**Crash!**

T.K.O's backs hit the wall with a superhuman force. He felt like his spine had crushed, his head spinning, something warm dripping from his nose and head, a taste of blood on his mouth.

Pain. So much pain.

He couldn't believe he was on that situation. So that's how the others felt when he attacked the Plaza the first time...? Be defeated like that was a kind of humiliation. 

His self-pity didn't lasted long. He got grabbed by his neck and lifted up, the hand that retrained his curved on a tight fist that was taking the air out of his lungs. He started to scrach hopelessly the other's arm, but he knew it was useless. He looked at his eyes.

-K-K.O... ~He stuttered, purple eyes beggin to brown ones.

The boy's expression didn't changed. He began to strangle him with more strenght. T.K.O's vision started to be stained with white blurs. 

If he knew that the last two days were going to be like that, he wouldn't have came out of the bed.

//Two days earlier//

He knew that it would be a long day the moment he woke up.

He got shaked up by the 5° nightmare from that night, the worst one till the moment. He climbed the little stairs that lead to K.O's bed and watched the boy sleepling calmly, problably dreaming with sugar fairies or stuff. He even thought about waking him up just for him not to suffer alone, but he changed mind the last moment.

He... didn't wanted K.O to think he was scared.

Buuuut... maybe Carol could help.

Yea, part of him didn't wanted her to think on him like a momma's boy, but the main part was too scared and tired to care.

He entered on his mother's bedroom. She was sleeping, of couse, was like, 4am.

He sneacked to the bed's side, and yanked her blouses's sleeve.

-Mom, I had a night-

The next thing he felt was his arm being held and he being throw on the wall.

At 6am, when K.O came to give a godd morning kiss on his mommy, the two got surprised seeing a T.K.O-shapped hole ond the wall, and the boy whining on the floor.

-...mare.

K.O should have warned that their mommy didn't liked to be waken up.

//o\\\

-And that's all I remember.

K.O bit the pencils's tip, looking all the draws he made based on T.K.O's nightmares. I all of them, you could see the edge lord beating people, destroying things, being a man-killer monster at worst and a total jerk at best.

He turned his eyes to the boy laid on the sofa, looking up, and adjusted his fake glasses.

-I see. Well, looks like you are afraid of being evil again.

-Really, genius?

-But I don't think you need to worry much. Look. ~He held up two pieces other draws, one in dark purple and other in lilac. ~This is your level of badness of before you came outta my mind. Unusually high to someone of your size. ~He gestured to the dark purple draw, where the boy was covered in badness from head to toe. ~And this is your levels now. ~He showed the lilac draw, were the levels didn't even came up the ankles. ~Your behavior improved a lot! You really don't looks like the past you!

T.K.O sighed.

He really wanted to believe on it.

//o\\\

There they where, on Dendy's lab again.

Honestly, that was the fourth last place he wanted to came back (just losing to Venomous's lair, the cage and, undoubtelly, the Subconscious in the absollute last place), but the kappa covinced him to make some tests saying that, if she did everything right, she could take off the "evilness code" from his mind, instead of just turning off. The only condition he made was that she couldn't even THINK on doing something painfull, scary or humiliating to neither him or K.O.

-Take off your shirt. ~She asked, her voice trembling a little. For the most she believed that he was a better person now, it still made her nervous.

He took off, making the black stone that conected him with reality, plugged on his chest, appear.

-Hey, look a that, we are Gem Buds! ~Exclaimed a high-pitched voice that alarmed the trio.

-Diamont?! How the maze did you came here?! 

-Uhm. Well, first I was a Artemis' Hunter called Desmona, that died young, then I was a Part-Time-Guide called Daphne, that traveled between dimensions, and now I'm on my third reincarnation, and if I manage to reach the Elisium, like I did on the last two times, I'll-

-...The corn? ~Grunted T.K.O.

-Part-Time-What?~ Asked K.O.

Dendy was too busy adding this information on Diamont's data.

-That's not what a meant.

-Oh. Uh, in this case, it's better K.O covers his ears, he looks the most innocent... Welp, when a man and a woman loves each other a loooot-

-HOW DID YOU GET INTO THE LAB!!

-Ahhhh. ~She said. ~Now is clear. You left the door open. So, you guys will try to take off his badness, huh? That looks fun! Can I watch?

-Yes. But stay quiet with K.O on the corner.

-Ay-Ay, Captain!

One hour later, a little hose was draining the last few drops of evilness from his body, colecting everything on a little tube.

Dendy turned hte machine off, and T.K.O colapsed.

-Oh no! ~Cried K.O, running to him, shaking his arm. ~ Are you okay? ~ A long, deep snore was heard, and his face got washed by relief. Who knews that the edge lord would look so cute sleeping.~ Ow, baby's naping!

-You think it worked? ~Asked Diamont.

-Before having sure, I need to do some testing. ~Said Dendy, taking the tube and walking to the other side of the room. Suddenly, she stambled on a cable and the glass flew from her hand, but she managed to catch in time.

K.O and Dia, that had chokked, sighed.

-Oh, boy, that was close. ~He said.

-Yeah, usually, that's the part when something goes very wrong-

She shut herself when Dendy, that had recovered, slipped on a water puddle and fell, all the contends of the tube dripping on her.

The liquid began to spark. A purple glow covered her and she let out a screech of fear. 

Before one of them could stop, it ceassed, and-

-COB CORNIUSS!!

Her caramell hair was darker, and her malachite eyes were purple. Her jumpsuit changed to black, her gloves and boots and even the hack-pack where now purple and with spikes, two mechanical claws caming out of it, moving like snakes.Her mouth was distorted on a evil and sharp grin.

-D-D-Dendy...? ~Whined K.O.

-My apologizes, K.O, but she's not here, she's sleeping now. You can call me T.Dendy. ~She smiled, clenching her hand on a fist, walking dangerously to them.

-Don't worry, I handle it. ~Said Diamont, activating her Beast Mode. The monster roared to her, But T.Dendy didn't looked impressed. She simply grabbed her by the spectral tail, and, like T.K.O did with Rad on his first day, she spined her and throw her on one of her machines, that exploded in sparks.

-DIAMONT!!! ~Screamed him. She held her hand up in a Ok position, before fainting.

He runned to the one person that he knew that could defeat her.

-T.K.O WAKE UP DENDY GOT CRAZY!!! ~He shaked his counterpart, only to receive a slap on his face. Aparently, he inered the don't-wake-me-up thing from Carol. He continued sleeping.

She used one of the mechanical claws to grab him.

-T.K.OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

//o\\\

When he woke, saw that a very hurt K.O was on his side, and a very hurt Diamont was in the middle of a machine's ruins, both unconscious. That nerd was rounding the lab like a dragon protecting a threasure, and WOW, she was different.

He didn't needed a explanation to know what had happened.

He took Dia off from the machine and laid her next to K.O. Then used his counterpart's sweatbands to wipe the blood from the wounds he recieved. Like Venomous had said, his mainline was to protect that numbskull, even now being more in a older-brother way (even if he was techinically younger). When he finnished, got up and walked to her.

-Stop. ~He said, catching the kappa's attention.

-How nice! Looks who came to the party! ~She laughed maniacally, walking to him and licking her fangs.

-Seriouslly, Dendy, I don't want to play. Stop. ~He repeated, more harsh this time.

She got surprised. T.K.O NEVER caled her of something else than Science Baby.

-Oh, really? Because the last time I pledded you to stop,and you didn't. Why should I?! ~She tried to punch him, but he stopped her hand with ease. She had just a fraction of his power, he was still stronger than her.

-Because I know what it will cost to you!

She looked a his eyes, confused.

-W-what?

-Dendy, please, hear me, 'cuz I've been throught it too. I know you want to get power, to enforce respect, to make people see how powerfull you are, but are you ready to pay the price? are you ready for having peolpe fearing you, treating you like a freak, to be hunted by your own acts? Look, the Subconsious forced me to my edge, showed me my deepest fears, made me strive to not get crazy, but it also made me see how bad I've been to the guys around me, and if there's a thing I want to fix... I couldn't wish what happened with me to happen with someone else. 

Dude, whatever that machine did with him, made a hell of a job, 'cause that boy looked like anyone else, but the T.K.O they knew at first.

T.Dendy started to tremble, his words affecting her like a earthquake. He put a hand on her shoulder.

-We'll fix it, 'kay, ya dumb nerd?

She nooded silently.

What none of them noticed was that K.O had woke up a little ago, and heard every word his other had said, with tears on his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues in the next chapter.  
I've saw many people doing turbonic versions of our favorite kappa, so I wanted to do one too!  
Sorry not sorry.  
P.S: yea, I put a scene of Lilo & Stich 2 in the begining ;P


	5. Role Reversal- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Mufled screams on a pillow*  
So. Remember the story that I made where T.K.O refuses to be a vilain?  
Well, looks like he did the EXACT. OPOSITE..  
*Screaming louder*  
C'mon, Tks. Yar better than it.  
(but, honestly, after T.K.O Rules even I- and remembering that Hufflepuffs does't likes violence- wanted to punch K.O's stomach till he throw up blood -but I still love him!)  
HE JUST WANTED A TIME WITH HIS DAD I DON'T SEE CRIME ON IT.  
Anyways, I'm not going to stop my story because of it.  
So call it whatever you want. An AU. An different ending. The hopes of a silly girl who believes that her favorite character isn't the monster he seems (THESE BOYS ARE RIPPING MY HEART LIKE CONFETTI). Well well. ThIs Is ThE LiFe.  
But I swer to cob that if Ian make the same thing that happened with Fern in Adventure Time's ending and end with T.K.O, I DON'T TAKE RESPONSABILITY FOR MY FUCKING ACTS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's one more episode of: When Our Little Purple Fallen Angel Stopped The Plazians To Screw Up With Everything.

He haven't done nothing bad this time. For real. He was off when that happened.

But they didn't wanted to know. The moment they put their eyes in Dendy they immediatelly conected the dots in a way that made TKO looks like the vilain. Like he had passed his illness to her or something.

But no. He wasn't going to try to defend himself. He wasn't going to hear that. 

He flew high, envolted in purple light like a piece of silk covering him and waving delicately on the wind. KO tried to stop him, but it was uselless. With a chock wave, he disappeared.

//o\\\

KO had tried to convince the plazians that TKO hadn't made this bad. After that first moment, T.Dendy had came back to her normal personality, just her appearence and powers were diferente. She said thet the effect of turbonic energy on kappas was unstable and this may be something to happen once in a while with temporary effects. Like Hulk (but KO didn't knew who was Hulk so he didn't get it).

But nope. Once villain, always villain, it seemed. He wanted to go after him but maybe a little time alone would calm him down. And besides, his shift haven't finnished yet.

He was busy moping the floor while sending angry (but adorable) glares to Rad and Enid for shouting with his other half (what wasn't working, tho) when the Vilain Alert sonded, letting the store red and making lots of costumers run for their lifes. Mr. Gar and Carol were out (going on a date or on a mortal mission -problably both), so it was up to them.

They came out to see a tall and chubby man, with a green/blak uniform with spirals on it, using sungasses. They couldn't help but think in how much nerdy he looked.

-I'm Hipno! Shake in fear with you eminent doom, fools! ~He said, on a very high-pitched voice.

-Well, you'll be _Hiper_ damaged when we end up with you. ~Mocked Enid, recieving a aproval laugh from Rad. In any other day, KO would be laughing too, but he wasn't in the mood.

-We'll not let you harm the Plaza! ~Squeacked him. Hipno laughed.

-Oh, I'll not harm the Plaza. _You_ will. ~He said, taking off the sunglasses and revealing shinning eyes with a green spiral rounding on them. The three of them got paralysed, jaws dropped, pupils lowercase and glowing in emerald green. They knelt and said, dead-paned, like one person.

-Yes, master.

//o\\\

After flying with no destiny for what seemed a eternity, TKO decided to go to a place that meaned lots for him (but he would never admit, duh). The part of the forest where Shadowy Figure helped KO to "sumon" him. It was the first time he came out and that place was the first one that saw with his own eyes.

He finnaly landed, admiring how little the place had changed. The trees he broke the last time were slowly healing themselves and the dinos he frighted were back to their places. He found cool that, not mater what, nature Always find a way to rise up, even if slow and discreet. Kinda like him. 

He laid under a tree, letting the autumm leaves fall on his face while he just tried to forget that day.

//o\\\

He ended up sleping, and when he woke up, was already night, and Diamont and T.Dendy were shaking him awake.

-Thanks the gods whe found you! We need your help, the Plaza is being destroyed! ~Shouted Diamont.

He had to laugh.

-Really? they need _my_ help?! What don't ya ask help for that Bodega Trio?

-Because _they_ are destroying the Plaza. ~Replied T.D, death seriouss.

His eyes widened.

He _needed_ to see it.

//o\\\

-OMC.

Well, he never expected to see the winja, the goofy alien AND the Golden child to attack the plaza but, that's what was happening.

In the middle of the mess, a weird guy was calmly Reading comics and lifting his eyes from time to time to see the chaos he created.

-Okay. ~TKO whispered. ~Maybe is better we-

-WE ARE HERE TO KICK YOUR BUTT, YOU DORK!!

Oh, how he wanted to put a tape on Dia's mouth sometimes.

The man (and his hipnotized slaves) looked at them.

-Aaaaaaand goodbye "surprise element". ~Huffed T.Dendy.

-Do you guys want to fight? Very well. Let's see if your numbers are better than mines! ~Hipno said, taking his Pow Cards collection. ~Hm hm, level 2, level 5... Wait. ~He pointed to TKO. ~Why don't you have a Pow Card?

-Because everytime I come close to the machine it explodes like a burrito on a microwave. ~He replied. ~Problably because I'm too awesome. NOW SURRENDER!

-I have a better idea. YOU SURRENDER! ~The other replied, taking off his sunglasses again, ready to gain three more slaves.

Nothing happened.

-Wha the...

-Turbonic and divine energy are immune to hipnosis. Of course. ~Said T.D, rolling her eyes.

-In this case... Slaves, attack them!

The Bodega Trio's expressions turned from blanc to total fury.

It wasn't going to end well.

//o\\\

Honestly, he was very dissapointed on himself now.

Diamont's beast form was having a melee with Enid's shadow monster, while T.Dendy had grabbed Rad with her mechanical claws. I the other hand KO, of all people, was beating the crap out of him.

You've had better days, TKO.

Maybe because he (and even him was surprised with it) wasn't fighting back. He didn't wanted to lose control again and end up killing KO.

B-because, besides it would suck for KO, he didn't know what would happen with him. He _obviously_ didn't cared to the other boy...So stop asking.

-Dude, fight him! ~Exclaimed Diamont.

-But what if I lo-

-STOP ACTING LIKE A FREAKING BABY, MAN! You'll never know if you don't try!

He was starting to lose his senses.

Well, now was hunt or be hunted.

He lauched his foot on a kick move.

KO's eyes widened before releasing him, cowering and taking his hands to his sensitive areas that had just been kicked. TKO gasped, tasting the sweet, cold, wonderful air. The other quickly recovered and advanced. He tried to remember what KO used on their first fight...

_Be focused._

It was his only chance, so, try wouldn't hurt.

(okay, it _could_, but he was trying to don't think on it).

He closed his eyes and breated deeply. After a disastrous start, soon he was making KO fight with himself (in both ways, tho). When he saw that his oponent was tired enough, he grabbed his arm, spined him and trhew him on a three. He wasn't very hurt, just passed out, a literal "tko" -Total Knock Out- (cool, he was going to use that). 

_This _problem was solved.

Next step... 

_-Su turno_, LOSER!! ~He shouted, flying to Hipno, whose face showed that he was aware how much screwed up he was.

//o\\\ 

While Hipno was being taken to the New Riot City's jail ("Pay my bail, mom!"), the trio turned to their new heros.

-Hey, we... we're sorry for what we said to you, dude. ~Said Enid, rubbing her neck.

-And after all you saved us. ~Conclued Rad.

-Well, yea. ~Huffed TKO. ~I... noticed that you care a lot for this dumb Plaza, and I wouldn't want to hear you whining if this got destroyed.

-Ow, TKO care about us! ~Said KO, hugging his dark counterpart. ~He love us!

Before he could tell, the others had joined in the hug.

-Aaaaaaahhhh, physical contaaaaaaact!!! ~He groaned.

But in the deep, deep, deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep end, he was kinda liking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about some head cannons where they're older that nobody asked for (if they get together again):  
1\. TKO passes his days in the mindscape drawing, and after some years he get really good on it and when he come out he make doodles on his notebook when he's bored, and when KO comes back he just spend a little time admiring the draws and how much his counterpart improved and that's one of his favourite parts of the day.  
2\. TKO is pretty smart and a fast learner (because his father modified his brain to be a perfect minion), and he uses it to get good grades and even helps KO in classes he doesn't go so well, and he basically enters on Prof. Quantum's blacklist along with Dendy (but he find it funny) but still, nobody haves the nerve to call him nerd because, well, is TKO.  
3\. He and Enid with the feet on the counter, listening the same songs and reading Angst Teen. He helping Rad with his van using his turbonic energy to make cool upgrades. He training with Mr. Gar and winning 10/10. He being hugged by his mother while she says that she'll always love him, and he blushes and try to pretend he doesn't care but his heart is so lighten up right now.  
4.He feeling guilty for all the things he did to KO and try to do something nice, while KO still feels guilty for letting him caged so much time and for locking him in the subconcious and he tries do do something nice too and the two of them gets klutz because of it but that doenst matter 'cuz what matters is their inttentions.
> 
> Just imagine.


	6. What happens on this bathroom, keeps on this bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KO and TKO discovers the amazing world of puberty and the wonderful body changes that comes with the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm not proud of it.  
This is a yaoi. AND a NSFW. So if this isn't your cup of tea, skip it.  
But I'll eventually insert straight in the future. Love is love, my friends.  
PS: They have like, 17?  
Another PS: In this story, they could get together again, but TKO could visit the real world when he wanted (like the Powie Zowie stuff).

-This is heeeeeeelllllll. ~Groaned the edge lord.

Since he and KO had 13 years old, that _freaking_ feeling always came to haunt them everytime they came next to a girl. Even Enid had turned into a target. But none of them turned them on like certain kappa could do. The radiation of her lab ended up making her a little taller then the others kappas (in the size of a 14 kid). There's also her silky short caramel hair framing her pale green face, her shinning malachite eyes looking bigger through her googles, her well shapped body, and _man_ she managed to get even hotter on her turbonic form.

In that day, they got invided to a pool party, and he came to the real world so he could go too.

Everything was fine untill they got in.

Dendy was in a swinsuit.

And was _all wet_.

-Oh, greetings, boys! ~She smiled and hugged them.

//o\\\

TKO closed the boy's room door, praying that no one had seen the bulge on his swinsuit. He sat on one toilet, locked the door, lowered his pants and started working on himself. He wasn't going up with some fantasy or something like this. He wasn't there to _enjoy_, he was there to get rid of that the most quickly he could.

He was close to his edge when someone else entered on the room.

-TKO? Are you here? Are you with a belly ache? ~Asked a familiar voice.

Oh, fuck it, KO. He needed to appear _right now?!_

-I'm fine. ~He groaned.

-Are you sure, is that... you are taking so long...

-I'm masturbating, KO! That's what you wanted to hear?! ~He blurted, and then took his hand to his mouth in shame.

There was silence.

-What is... "mas-tur-bate"? ~Came the little question.

TKO huffed. Of course. How could he think that the pure and perfect hero KO knew what was masturbate?

-Is when you relieff the stupid feeling that we feel when we come close to a girl. ~He explained.

-We _can_ do it? I Always wait it to pass... Teach me, please!

-Dendy...?

-...Dendy.

He huffed once more. He knew that KO wouldn't give up untill he did it.

-Okay. First, go into a cabin and lock it. then, take off your pants, take your you-know-what and move it up and down.

There was more silence while the boy was following his instructions. 

Then a lot of yelps of pain.

-It isn't working!

-Oh, why me, cob. ~TKO got his pants up again , locked the boy's room (so no one would see what was happening) and knocked on the cabin KO was. ~Open.

-B-but, but...

-Man, we are literaly the SAME PERSON. There's nothing here I'd never saw before.

He listened the tiny _click_ of the door, came in and locked it again.

He looked at KO, who was red-faced, still holding shyly his boy parts, that were in the same size and shape than his.

-Get up. ~He ordened. KO immediatelly obeyed.

TKO sat on the toilet, still don't believing in what he was about to do.

-Sit on my lap.

-...

-Just trust me, dipstick.

He, once more, obeyed. 

TKO licked his hand till be soaked, and then wrapped it on KO's privates. The Young hero let out another yelp, this time, not a pain one. He slid his free hand under the other's shirt and started playing with his nipples.

-W-_whatareyoudoing?!_

-I'm teaching you, now pay attention.

He started moving his hand.

-I- don't know it we should...

-Just relax, scrub. It won't work if you keep making this hard on yourself. 

He moved his hand faster.

KO grabbed TKO's tigh with one had and tangled the other on the counterpart's hair.

-Aah-ah! T.K... T... ~He moaned, lost in the new and addicting feeling.

-Geez, lower your voice, you don't want that they find us like this, do you?

He kept with this pace for a while, until he got bored, since KO's tiny moans turned into simple short huffs. He would need to work harder.

He tested giving a little sqeeze on the head. By the yelp he recieved, he was doing well. He massaged the sensitive tip, making KO contort like a worm on a fishhook. Something about having the little hero squirming on his hands whitout he need to use any brutal force made him feel proud and powerfull. 

KO sighed when a little bit of pre-cum appeared on his tip. TKO took some sheeds of toilet paper. He was close -but before...

-Beg.

-W-what..? ~KO panted, awake from his bliss for a moment.

-Beg for me to continue. Beg to make you feel good, even _better _that I already made. Beg for _more_. ~Replied the anti-hero, wanting to see how far the Golden Child could go for pleasure. 

He wasn't in position to complain, so...

-Ah, p-please... do it more... you're doing it so well... ~Whimpered KO, what made TKO let out a grin.

Who was him to deny?

He gave a little shock on his parts. KO Needed to bit his lip or he would shout out to the sun and all the stars how his dark side was driving him wild with this electrostimulation. 

The waves did the job, and soon he was releasing strings of warm white goo, that wettered the toilet paper and TKO's hand.

-Nice job, dork. ~The edge lord whispered a laugh on his ear. He barelly could understand what was happening, and he had sure he had even forgot his own name. ~Nothing bad for your first time.

KO came back to his senses and saw the foreing liquid on TKO's hand.

-It's... pee? ~He asked, making the other laugh a little more with his innocence.

-No. Is something that proves you were feeling good. Now jump out.

-W-wait! ~He dispared, and got shy when the other glared him from above his shoulder. ~C-could I make you feel good too?

TKO chokked.

-WHAT?! ~He asked, his cheeks redder than Rudolph's nose.

-I-I mean, I noticed that you are... turned on too... and you d-did it for me, it's fair that I do it to y-you... ~The brush-head replied.

The emo teenager licked his lips, thinking on his words.

Oh, screw it.

-I guess the this _is_ fair... go on.

KO jumped from his lap and got down on his knees in front of him. He pressed slighty against the boy's clothed erection, just to feel it. TKO's expression. didn't changed when he lowered his pants again and let his member free. KO faced it.

-Ahem. Take a photo, it would last longer. ~He said sarcastically.

-S-sorry.

KO grabbed firmly TKO's legs, and didn't looked like he would take them out of there. The edge lord got confused until the sugar boy give a test lick on his tip.

TKO gasped and jumped back.

-Oh! Did I hurt yo-

-Again!

KO took it like a aproval. 

He slowly wrapped his mouth on his parts, swirling his tongue around the base and sucking and kissing the head, while he massaged his b- you know what. For someone that didn't even knew what masturbation was, he knew one thing or two about eating out.

TKO grabbed a hand full of KO's hair with one hand and scrached the cabin's wooden wall with the other, panting and gasping. His soft throat was making him insane.

-K... K- ah... ~He moaned, but would deny untill his death if KO telled it to any other soul.

He came on his throat, shoving KO further on him. The smaller boy hummed when the salty goey substance filled his mouth. He pulled out and smiled to him, cum and spit dripping from his mouth. He swallowed, and the other could see a little lump going down to his stomach. Just it made him hard again.

-K.O... let me do a last thing.

-Ok...

He made him get up and sit on his place, legs spread, and aligned himself with his backdoor. K.O didn't even dared to make any noise. TKO slowly slid himself in, don't really knowing what the HECK he was doing, but nope, he wasn't giving a fuck for it.

-Aaaaaaah! ~K.O squirmed, sinking his nails on the dark-bro's backs, letting light scrachs on it.

-Shhhh... ~TKO caresed his hair while moved in and out, with his hand shocking the other's sensitive organ. KO started got get too loud, if he kept with it, the deffinitelly would get caught. So he did the first thing that came on his mind.

-Ah-aaah-mmmmmfffftt?! ~His eyes widened when the dude who tried to knock the shit out off him like, hundred times when they were younger kissed him on the lips, his tongue moving eagerly.

They came together, TKO filling his counterpart insides and KO coming on their stomaches.

-So... this count like our first time..? ~Asked the little hero, and his turbonic form sook his head.

-No. Because this NEVER happened, got it? ~He made that threatening-hoarse-darky-voice again.

-Yup, sir.

-Uh, guys? ~Said Colleworth's voice from out of the boy's room. ~There's someone on here? Is that I drank a lot of chlorophyll juice and really need to... you know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I'm with a question that problably a lot of people asks:  
If KO and TKO fucked, it would be sex or masturbation?  
Useless thoughts from 1am.

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, I ship Radnid with my heart and soul, but all that thing with Red Action and stuff... well, what evs. If you want me to make some romantic moments between the buffy alien and the moody ninja, even if discrret, let your opinion on the comments (I accept suggestions of stories too!).  
Keep tunned!


End file.
